The Sage of Fairy Tail
by Arch-Daishou
Summary: Naruto was exhausted after defeating Pein. Saying a small prayed to his late Sensei's gave a golden light envelopes him and vanishes. Two years passed since coming to Earthland, and made a name for himself in the guild that took him in like family. But will he ever return home? And is he the only one? Or will enemies of the past haunt him?
1. You had a rough day?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

Naruto belongs to Masahi Kishimoto

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

Smart and Strong Naruto

**Magic**

_**Jutsu**_

**Demonic Voice**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 1: You had a rough day?

The wind feels nice as, the young man of sixteen with spiky blond hair and whisker marks adorning his cheeks, knelt down in silent prayer. Kami he never felt so tired, but when facing a man that was the known leader of the Akatsuki, anyone would be seriously dead tired and near close to chakra exhaustion.

Even for the Kyuubi Jinchurriki, and newly minted Toad Sage, Naruto Uzumaki.

He lightly smirks, opening his cerulean eyes as he stood from kneeling, dropping his arms to his sides. The blond sighs as he looked down. His fight with Pein/Nagato really did a number on his outfit. His jacket was completely destroyed, leaving his mesh shirt he always wore with his red sage cloak over it now.

"Still look bad ass though dattebayo." Naruto commented.

Turning around, he swayed a little before catching himself. _Damn I never been this tired. A good days rest I should fine tomorrow. _

As he was about to take another step, he soon looked at his hands and then his body as it began to glow a faint golden light.

"Huh? What is …" He blacked out before he says another word.

XxX xx XxX

Naruto stirs with a low groan as his body felt ten times more sore than fighting Nagato's six paths just an hour ago. Everything was blurry as he opened his eyes slowly sitting up to rub them with his fingers. Soon, as everything come into focus, his cerulean eyes widen slowly.

This was not the mass forest around Konoha! It looked like a mountain ridge dense with some trees here and there. Plus it was nighttime, and last he checked it was still daylight out.

Hearing a gasp, he sharply looks to his right seeing a beautiful young creamy fair skinned woman about his age or a year older with long white hair with curls on the end looking at him with tears in her eyes. Her eyes are a deeper shade of blue to his own, almost looked like pure moonlight. She had on a wavy ribbon in her hair while wearing a black halter top and jean shorts with black leggings and short heel boots.

A little further behind was a tall muscular white haired man in a tattered red shirt and pants. Now that he seen them clearer, he notices both looked badly beaten up. However, while the tall guy who was also crying looked confused, only suspicion was in the girl's eyes.

"Who are you?" The girl asks in a melodic soft voice. But her tone tense.

Lifting an eyebrow Naruto slowly stands groaning all the way up. He notices the girl is a bit shorter than he thought. "That should be my question. Where am I?"

What was going on? Mirajane could not stop to think for a minute as she just watched her little sister Lisanna die and then suddenly vanish within a golden light. However, not a second later as Elfman regained himself to shift back into human form this blond guy just appeared in the same golden light! Rubbing away her tears away with her forearm Mirajane glares sharply at the visibly confused blond.

"Where's Lisanna!"

Naruto tilts his head, clearly as confused as the girl. "Who?"

Not the answer she wanted, the blond Uzumaki guessed, as she tried to punch him. He dodged easily seeing as she had barely little to any energy. Poor thing looked like she was running on sheer will.

"Where is my little sister?!" Mirajane screamed out trying to attack Naruto again.

"I don't know! I don't even know where here is damn it!" The blond ducked each of Mirajane's wild punches. He caught her arms to stop her from attacking. "Will you calm down, Dattebayo?"

Catching her fists, she tried ripping herself free from the blond seemingly iron grip. "Lisanna vanished in golden light and you just sudden appeared in it?! Where is she?"

"I don't know!"

Their faces were almost inches apart as they glared at each other, both nearly snarling. "Where the hell am I? It was noon before I blacked out covered in that weird light and then woke up here!" Naruto growls out.

Mirajane growls back equally pissed. "Like I will believe that."

Both looked ready to have it out, till a battered looking Elfman pulled both away before they could hurt each other. "ENOUGH! Neechan stop it!" he yells in a strong but tired voice.

Mirajane looks at him slightly hurt with wide eyes; "But he-!"

"Mira-Nee, will you take a look at his face? He looks like he is as in the dark as we are!"

Upon listening to her younger brother, her midnight blue eyes looks swiftly back seeing slightly angry but also a very confused look from the tired blond's cerulean eyes. Both Mirajane and Elfman notice the blond was now breathing hard from obvious exhaustion. They also see how badly beaten up he looks. Like he came from a small scale war or something.

But before anyone could say another word Naruto fell forward unconscious as exhaustion finally hit him from the day's events, he hit the ground.

XxX xx XxX

Groaning, the blond Uzumaki rubs his eyes, still feeling quite sore, but far better than he was after fighting Pein. Which was then followed up by nearly getting into a fight that weird Mira girl.

"Glad to see you're awake." A deep aged smooth voice caught his attention.

Opening his eyes, Naruto finds himself lying on a bed in what looks like a make-shift medical room. His eyes soon lock on to the Mira girl who is leaning with her back to the wall. One of her arms in a sling and some of her body bandaged up. The anger in her eyes was gone but they were focused solely on him.

"That is Mirajane. I believe you two have met?"

Hearing the voice of the old man again, he shifts his head left seeing a small elderly man in a dark blue jacket and pants with a yellow shirt with green lining sitting on another bed. He was bald with white hair around the back of his head and a thick mustache.

"I am Makarov please to meet you boy."

Blinking, Naruto raised a hand from his side; "Yo, Jiji. Uzumaki Naruto."

The old wizard chuckled good-naturally, being called 'old man' while Mira just rolled her eyes. Both watched Naruto sit up seeing his mesh shirt and sage coat gone with some bandages wrapped his chest and arms.

"We patched you up from whatever brawl you were into before whatever happened. Honestly, I never saw someone that beaten up in all my years. But more of a mystery would be why your body seemed to be healed up so fast after three days." Makarov explains while rubbing his chin.

The blond rubs the back of his head. "Always did heal quick." Not mentioning the Kyuubi sealed inside him. He then blinks before realizing something the old man Makarov said. "I was out for three days?"

"Your body slowly healed up on the way back to the guild. But we figured to bandage up the worst areas just in case," Mirajane spoke up tensely.

The blond looks at her dryly. "Still think I took your sister?"

Lowering her head she shook it lightly. "No."

"We are just trying to figure out what happened lad. What do you remember last?" Makarov asks politely.

Now lowering his head his mind goes distant with memories coming back vividly. "A man attacked and destroyed my village. He hurt my friends and the closest thing I have to a Kaasan and Neechan." He took a breath, "He died after I beat him. After that I was at my late sensei's grave when my body was covered in a golden light."

Mirajane looks over to Makarov. "Like I told you master he just appeared not a minute after Lisanna had vanished."

The old Guild master rubs his chin again in thought as he looks back to Naruto. "Where are you from lad?"

"Konohagakure no Sato." Naruto said plainly.

Both Makarov and Mirajane lifted an eyebrow to that weird name for a town. At the same time they were trying to wrack their brains if they ever heard of such a place. It could be from one of the foreign countries but to Makarov's vast experience he could not place it to anywhere.

"Is that anywhere on Fiore?"

Makarov's open question made Naruto give his most intelligent response, "huh?"

XxX Port Town: Hargeon XxX

The train horn sounded as smoke plumed from its large exhaust with some people slowly leaving and others enter it for another destination. The Stewart came to an interesting sight near one of the open slide doors.

"Um, excuse me gentlemen?" _Oh dear…_

He sweat drops seeing a young man with spiky rose colored hair lying on the train floor, clearly nauseated for some reason. He has a camper's backpack under it a red coat with white lining and an odd white scarf around his neck. The only other thing he could make out the man wears black sandals.

"Damn it Naruto why did you turn it off. I hate trains, trains are evil! I am never riding these stupid things ever again!" The rosette haired man groans in a strain voice.

Shifting his gaze the steward sees a tall man also with spiky hair but sun kissed blond with black head band wrapped on his forehead with metal bar with a strange leaf symbol at its center. Wearing a Gakuran style black uniform with strange sandals and an orange sash as a belt. Over his outfit was Naruto's trusty red sage coat. The Stewart blinks seeing what looked like whisker marks on the man's cheeks.

The blond Uzumaki looks down dryly while a blue furred cat sits on his shoulder. "Oh maybe cause you were about to light the passenger car on fire, Natsu." Naruto crossed his arms.

All he got was a middle finger for a reply from Natsu who groaned. Still having jokes, Naruto grinned. "Not my type sorry buddy."

"I hate you…"

"Come on Natsu we made it to Hargeon." the blue cat spoke up in a chipper voice.

"Will he be alright," The train's Stewart finally speaking up again.

The blue cat waved it off with a smile. "He will be fine. Natsu only ends up like this when Naruto is with him and misbehaves."

The said blond raises an eyebrow at the small cat on his shoulder. "I'm not his babysitter Happy. I just make sure he does not go overboard. I don't want Mira-Chan angry at me." Naruto shivered just thinking of giving a reason for getting that white haired beauty mad at him. Taking pity on his rosette haired friend Naruto rises up a rams hand seal. "Fūin!"

A faint glow came from the back of Natsu's neck.

The blue cat just shook his head as he jumped off the blond and landed on two feet on the floor looking out the open door. "If our information if right we should find that Salamander here."

Squinting his eyes Naruto lifted up his index finger. "Still like to know why he would be here of all places."

Natsu finally got back to his feet making the Stewart jump back looking at wide eyes. It was like he never had a problem to begin with. "Come on Naruto, never really hurts to look right?"

Seeing Natsu's goofy grin only made the blond snort as the trio left the train.

"If we find nothing I call bullshit." The blond remarked with a smirk. "Let's split up to cover more ground."

"Sounds cool…" Natsu turned only to find the blond was already gone. He deadpans, clearly irritated by that. "Hate it when he does that."

"Well he is a ninja, as he keeps telling us." Happy said not bother like his best friend/father as he looks around.

XxX xx XxX

Standing on a rooftop letting the wind sway his hair and clothes the blond gives a small smile. How long has it been since being stuck here in Earthland? Amazing how two years feels more or less like a blurry whirlwind.

The Elemental Nations never even existed here; there was no Hi no Kuni or even a Konoha. He did miss his old friends and his home dearly but he could not let that get to him. Even if he was stuck in Fiore he found new friends and is a part of a Guild. He found a reason to keep moving forward.

While Granted his first best friend here did want to beat the crap out of him when they first met and she just lost her sister. And he swears Makarov-Jiji had either blackmailed or went giant mode and threaten some poor idiot to get him into Fairy Tail without the magic council in Era hounding their asses.

Still, his annoying giant furball harbinger of death tenant had been less than informative on how they got here to Earthland. And sadly could not even summon the Toads in this place. So there was no help from them either.

Shaking away those thoughts he scans the area but blinks seeing a blue roof to a magic shop. "Really, there is only one?"

XxX xx XxX

"What! You mean to tell me there is only one magic shop in whole city?"

This came from the soft voice of a beautiful curvy blond girl of seventeen wearing a sleeveless white zip-up vest with blue lining showing off her large bust with small part of the left side of her hair in a pigtail. From the waist down she has on is a blue plated short skirt held by a leather belt which holds a set of gold and silver keys and whip and finally knee high brown boots.

Her brown eyes looks at the old odd looking shop keeper in disbelief as he spoke up. "Afraid so young lady. Hargeon has always been a fishing village more than magic one."

The blond girl sighed in exasperation as he went on. "I only opened this shop for Wizards who come by and need some supplies."

Putting her hands on her hips as she sighed heavily slightly bowing her head. "Oh man I wasted a trip coming here for nothing."

"A trip is only wasted if you don't make a new friend."

The girl's brown eyes turn to the door as her cheeks turned a lit shade of red. Walking in is a tall well lean built man with spiky blond hair and cerulean eye. Naruto gave a friendly smirk as he walked over to the young woman and shopkeeper.

"Well said young man. How can I help you son?"

Naruto just waves his hand dismissively; "Just looking around Jiji." He looks at the young blond girl who looks like she is lightly spacing.

_Kami he is so handsome! And those whisker marks are adorable! _She came back to reality with a hand waving in front of her from her fellow blond with his eyebrow raised. "Yes sorry about that."

"I asked what is your name. Mine is Naruto." The blond put his hand out.

Returning the gesture the girl shakes his hand. "Call me Lucy."

"So what are you looking for Lu-Chan?" Naruto asks as they let go of their handshake.

Lucy lightly blushes at the 'Chan' in her name before sighing crossing her arms under her bust. "What I am looking for are powerful Gate keys."

_So she is a Celestial wizard eh? _Naruto thought absently watching Lucy let her eyes wonder around the shop.

"Gate keys you say. Those are rare to ask for my dear." The old shopkeeper spoke up.

Both men hear her nearly squeal as she spots a silver Gate key resting in its open case. "Oh wow it's the little doggy!"

Naruto chuckles seeing his fellow blond almost jumping on the balls of her heels. "That is not a very strong one miss." The shop keeper eye the young woman sweat dropping.

Lucy was lightly blushing as she nearly could not stop thinking about having that new gate key. "I know, but I really want it!"

_She looks like a little kid just getting the best birthday present of all times. _Naruto thought as he watches Lucy pick up the case with the silver key.

"So how much for it?" Lucy asks smiling brightly.

"Twenty thousand jewels." the shop keeper said plainly.

The blond Uzumaki's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. _Twenty thousand for that!_

Lucy smile now slightly became strained, clearly wanting to clear her ears out. "I am sorry but how much?"

"I said twenty thousand jewels." The owner said again as if talking about the weather.

However, before the young busty blond could do or say anything twenty thousand jewels were laid on the table. Lucy gasped as she looks at Naruto in surprise.

"Well I have more than enough, here for the key Jiji."

The shop keeper went about his business as Naruto grabbed the case and hands it to a visibly stunned Lucy who gently takes the case. "You did not have to do that, you know" Her voice small in almost a whisper.

"But it was the right thing to do. Plus you look good smiling," Naruto said warmly.

Lucy blushed almost wildly as she hugged the case like a teddy bear.

XxX xx XxX

Walking through town Naruto and Lucy make their way as the female blond stills hugs her new key in its case with small smile while her male blond counterpart was lightly whistling a tune.

"You know that old man was overpricing this right?" Lucy said breaking the silence.

Naruto shrugged; "True but I don't care. I made a new friend and got her to smile, a plus in my books."

She gripped the case harder with warm small smile. _So he is handsome and such a gentleman. _Both blonds stop on a bridge hear a commotion below them.

"Are you serious, he is really here?!"

"It's him, Salamander!"

Two girls off from behind them almost were squealing in excitement. Naruto lifted an eyebrow while Lucy looked slightly star-stuck. "The wizard who uses fire magic no one can buy from a store! Wow he is in this dead-end town?"

Before Naruto could say anything he was literally dragged off by the surprisingly strong buxom blond counterpart.

"Come on!"

The blond Uzumaki sweat drops; _I seriously doubt this is who I am thinking of…_

XxX xx XxX

Slouching as he was dragged his feet with each step Natsu dryly looked ahead with Happy walking beside him. "This blows… No sightings of him plus Naruto vanished somewhere and I am so damn hungry I could eat my own hand."

"To bad Naruto has all the money." Happy gives his two cents.

Several tick-mark forms on Natsu head as he stops walking and takes a deep breath; "NARUTO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? I NEED FOOD DAMN IT!" Natsu let out a dramatic sighs. "Hey happy? This Salamander we're looking for has to be Igneel right?"

"Aye, cause the only fire dragon I ever heard of is Igneel."

Natsu lightly nodded; "That's true."

Both man and cat stop when hearing a crowd of women swooning loudly. "Salamander, you're so dreamy!"

"Salamander?" Both Natsu and Happy yell out with a smile as they run towards the crowd.

"Well speak of the devil! We're in luck today Happy! I win the bet Naruto!"

XxX xx XxX

_Something about this is wrong. _The moment he neared the group of ladies fawning over a man -Not a dragon mind you- with short blue hair with an 'x' tattoo above his right eye and wearing a purple cape.

Yeah this guy screamed asshole from a mile away.

Plus something was seriously bothering the blond Uzumaki looking to his new friend. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lucy also acting strange with a heavy blush on her cheeks; but weirdly at the same time she also looks like she was mentally fighting something off as her eyes looked visibly strained.

_Why is my heart beating so fast…? I… What's gotten into me all of a sudden?_ Lucy's mind racing as man called 'Salamander' walk over to some women near her and Naruto.

"You are all so sweet." 'Salamander' said in a smooth tone which made the blond sage narrow his eyes.

His cerulean eyes then saw something made him growl lightly. Putting his hand on Lucy's shoulder he lets some of his chakra go through her.

She lightly gasps as she blinks no longer blushing or looking strained. Her brown eyes look over and up to Naruto being he was taller than her. "What just happened?"

He quietly moves her and himself out of the crowd, not noticing the man looking directly at Lucy.

"What's wrong?" Lucy whispers.

Naruto keeps looking ahead with strong glare before clearing out of all those women. His eyes stay sharp as he looks at his female friend who stiffened under that powerful gaze. "Those rings he is wearing are enchanted with a charm spell."

She lightly gasps holding her mouth to her hand. "But those are…"

"Igneel it's me!"

Both blonds look back as Naruto face palms seeing Natsu and Happy push through the crowd. Yet as he made it through past the last girl in the crowd and looks at the man before him his big smiled turned to a frown.

"Who the hell are you?"

The man gave a haughty arrogant smile; "My boy you are looking at the great Salamander." Then the said 'Salamander's' face soon dropped seeing the rosette haired man turn around leaving with his blue furred cat.

"That wasn't Igneel..." Natsu mumbled under his breath.

"Just some guy calling himself Salamander, figures." Happy finishes.

Before both knew it they were attacked by several women in the group while Naruto and Lucy both wince watching the one sided beat down and some actually biting from the insane spell enchanted girls.

"How dare you!"

"Salamander is a great wizard!"

The girls roar some more as the 'Salamander' took some pity on Natsu and calmed the girls down and got them off the lad. "Now, now that is enough my dears. Some people just simply do not know greatness before them. I am sure he meant no harm."

At his voice the girls return to their swooning.

Naruto cleared his throat while uttering 'bullshit' under his breath which made Lucy lightly giggle. The man went over to Natsu to help him up. As he stood the man pulled out a picture of himself which was signed by him.

"Here, for your troubles." 'Salamander' hands his autograph to a less than an enthused Natsu.

"No thanks." Natsu grumbles but is given the photo anyway. And before he knew it he was sent flying into some trash cans by several punches from the enchanted girls. Natsu just looks at his friend.

"Really not him..." Natsu strained while on his back.

"Nope." Happy said simply.

'Salamander' chuckled. "Well I must be going ladies there is business I must attend to." Snapping his fingers purple fire appears under him lifting him into the air. "I am having a party on my yacht and you are all invited!" Those were his last words before sailing off into the skies by his fire magic.

The girls soon vanish following him.

Slowly rising on his knees Natsu only looks up as the guy left. He grumbles to Happy. "Who was that guy?"

"A douche who thinks very highly on himself," Naruto speaks up.

"More like a creep." Lucy gave her two cents.

Looking over to his side Natsu sees Naruto smirking down at him with a blond girl having a polite smile and who lightly waves at the rosette man.

XxX xx XxX

The four sit inside a restaurant as both blonds watch Natsu and Happy eat like men who have starved for days upon days. Naruto only chuckles at the sight while Lucy only sweat drops.

"So this is Natsu and Happy right?" Lucy asks looking at her fellow blond.

"Yep, thanks for the meal!" Natsu speaks up first talking while eating.

She waves it off while Naruto deadpans. "I paid for it dumb ass."

"Food is kinda flying everywhere so you can slow down." Lucy tries to reason before seeing Naruto shakes his head.

"Good luck trying to make him."

She sighed in defeat before speaking up again to Naruto "Well anyway thanks for freeing me from that charm spell Naruto. That Salamander guy was using charm magic to fool women into believing they were in love with him. But it was banned for years since it forces someone to do something against their own will. How did that creep get a hold of some?"

Naruto sips some of his tea he ordered. "You would be surprised what a person can find if they look hard enough Lu-Chan."

"But it's not right for him to misuse magic like that. He's an insult to every true wizard out there!" Lucy reasons.

Natsu drinks down some water stopping to eat for a second and looked at Lucy. "Sounds like you like magic a lot."

Instantly the female blond beamed as she pointed to herself. "I may not look it but I am wizard myself."

"It that so?" Natsu hummed as he starts eating again.

Lucy lightly scratches her cheek, nervously. "Sadly I have not joined a guild yet. Oh, do you guys know about guilds?"

The male blond smirked looking at her. "Why not tell us anyway Lu-Chan." Naruto saying this seeing how excited Lucy was just talking about magic.

"Well guilds are these organizations were wizards join with other wizards for information and finding work. And technically no one is considered an official wizard until they join a guild." Lucy then clasps her hand together with excited smile as she nearly squeals out. "But there are tons of guilds everywhere and the most popular ones are tough to join. But the most popular one is the one I want to join! You always see them on the cover of Sorcerer's Weekly; if I could get in with them I'd die happy!" _And I get to finally meet her!_

"You talk a lot." Happy speaks up.

Naruto could chuckle hearing how seeing how Lucy was literally bouncing off the seat. But then saw her take a thinking pose before looking at him. "Say why are you three here?"

"Ask those two, I'm just along for the ride." The blond Uzumaki points to Natsu and Happy as they finish eating.

"We're looking for Igneel." The blue cat waved his paw while Natsu drank down some water.

"I heard a rumor that a Salamander was coming through this town so came to see him. And Naruto was not doing anything so asked him along."

"No I was finishing repairing that family's house with a new roof. Then you grabbed me when I put the last touches on it." Naruto's eyebrow twitches.

Natsu went on not hearing his friend grumble. "I bet that poser can't even breathe fire like a real dragon. He does not even have any claws or scales."

A sweat drop came from Lucy as her voice came out shaky, hoping she misheard. "Um, you make it sound like your friend Igneel is a dragon."

"You got it wrong he does not sound like a dragon. He is a dragon," Natsu replied plainly.

Lucy froze gawking at the two as Naruto silently groans rubbing the bridge of his nose. _Here it comes…_

Standing up in a blink with her hands on the table Lucy almost screams out; "Why the hell would a fire dragon show up in the middle of town!?"

Both Natsu and Happy froze before they tried to rebuke as they soon gave her question some serious thought. "It's totally ridiculous!"

Soon everyone only heard Naruto laughing loudly. "I'd told you I'd call it bullshit!"

Sighing Lucy got up adjusting her purse on her shoulder; "Well I have to go." She smiles over to Naruto. "It was nice to meet you Naruto."

"No goodbye kiss?" Naruto said with a not so innocent smile.

Rolling her eyes with now a sly smirk, she played along. "Buy me a drink next time and I might think about it."

Giving a small wave she left the restaurant while Naruto smirked. _if I tried that back home the girls would have hit me. _"Well what now guys?"

"Well what do you think Happy?" Natsu asks looking at his friend/son.

The blue feline shrugs before looking to Naruto. "What about you Naruto what do you think?"

Scratching his chin his cerulean eyes look toward the window. "Want to go see what that fake Salamander is really doing?"

XxX xx XxX

Sitting on a park bench Lucy idly reading her new addition of Sorcerer's weekly. "Oh boy… Looks like Fairy Tail are at it again. Demon bandit wiped out but seven homes destroyed!"

She giggled as she fell back and sat on her back on the bench. "Sweet Kami overkill much?"

A light gasp escapes her lips as she sits up straight again turning to a new page. A light blush dusts her cheeks with a small smile. "Mirajane…"

In the centerfold was two pictures of the now 19yr old Mirajane Strauss posing in a two photos in separate two piece bikinis. One of her in a green bikini with gold embroil while the other being pink with black lining. Her beauty only grew in two years with body fully filled out as she now also keeps her long white hair down with her bang up by a string.

You would be thick not seeing the longing in Lucy's chestnut eyes. _She is so beautiful. What I would just too finally met her and be in Fairy Tail! _"I really wish I knew how to be a member of Fairy Tail."

But closing the magazine she smiles with a determined look; "But one way or another I am totally joining Fairy Tail!"

"What was that? You want to join Fairy Tail?"

Instantly Lucy quickly stood defensively. "Salamander!"

"I have actually been looking for you everywhere." The blue haired man says in suave tone. "I would like to personally invite you to my party on my yacht tonight."

Lucy only points an angry finger at the man. "Your charm spell won't work on me. That magic's weakness is awareness! It has no power over anyone when they know it's being used on them."

'Salamander' gave an impressed nod; "I knew you were a wizard the moment I laid my eyes on you. No matter the invitation still stands."

Crossing her arms under her impressive bust Lucy turns her back to him. "You can forget it. I don't go to parties held by creeps like you." That statement made the man deflate a little.

"Why do you call me that?" He says weakly.

She sharply turns a glare at him. "Because only creeps would use banned magic like charm spells to lure women."

"Would you blame me for wanting to be the center of attention of my own party?" 'Salamander' waving offs her words.

Lucy shrugs, clearly not taking the bait. "Just proves even celebrities can be idiots."

A smirk was his only response, one last trick up his sleeve. "You wish to join the Fairy Tail guild right?"

XxX Nightfall XxX

The full moon shines brightly as both Naruto and Natsu look out on one of the bridges in the town while Happy sits on Naruto's shoulder.

"So all we keep hearing is this _fabulous_ party with only women are invited to some yacht. I don't like that." Naruto said with an edge in his voice.

The rosette haired man crosses his arms while looking at his blond friend. "What are you thinking?"

"I think I should have sent a Kage Bunshin to follow Lucy to make sure she was safe." Naruto drums the parapet with his fingers as he watches the ships.

Natsu turns leans his back against the parapet with his arms crossed. "You do have some of those clones all over the place."

Turning his head the blond Uzumaki looks dryly to his friend. "And we both are not the most patient of people when it comes to waiting."

The rosette haired man grunts in agreement as both go silent.

Happy soon breaks the silence seeing a large ship in the distance. "Hey you think that boat is where that Salamander guy is having his party?"

Natsu turns around as both he and Naruto look where Happy is pointing. It is a large ugly looking ship floating a bit away from the coast and port. The blond Uzumaki's bad feeling only grew as he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh my gosh that's Salamander's yacht isn't it?"

"I wish I could have gone to his party!"

Looking to their left they see three girls looking where they just were. They stay quiet as they listen in.

"Who's Salamander?"

"You never heard? He is a super famous wizard who is in town right now!"

"He is also a member of Fairy Tail!"

Natsu and Happy's eyes widen while Naruto narrows his. They all turn their heads looking at each other with a strong gazes. "Fairy Tail..." Natsu whispers.

"This will be fun," Naruto smirks darkly cracking his knuckles much like a certain buxom blond Sannin. "It's always fun crashing a party."

XxX xx XxX

As the yacht moves out of the port the party is in full swing. On the open deck was several ladies either standing or dining at one of the tables. In a more private room Lucy was in an elegant red dress with a split on the left showing off well-toned her leg with now a red bow in her hair sits across from 'Salamander' talking privately.

However the young blond could not help but feel something was off with all this.

"I'd like to make a toast to your beauty." Snapping his fingers some of the wine from his cup floated up. "I hope you savor the taste of each drop."

_This guy is creepy! _Lucy yells in her head while keeping a straight face while trying to hide the shivers down her spine. Taking a deep breath she stands as she pushes the wine droplets away with her hand.

"I can see through that. You're trying to use sleep magic," Lucy says sternly. _Just what the hell was he planning putting me to sleep?_

'Salamander' only smirked. "Why yes my dear."

The blond shakes her head. "Look I really want to join Fairy Tail. But I won't date you to make it happen."

"You are quit a handful aren't you?"

Soon the curtains around the room open harshly; showing a dozen thugs with all the girls unconscious on their shoulders. Lucy gasps as her gut feeling was now screaming at her. "What is going on here?"

"Welcome to my ship." 'Salamander' gave sneering smirk. "And you would be wise to behave until we make to Bosco. Don't make me angry."

"Bosco; you said you would let me into Fairy tail!" Lucy sharply turns glaring at the blue haired man.

"Oh, I only said that to lure you here so you could be one of our slaves." 'Salamander' smirks.

"So that upgrades you from rotten douche bag to sick motherfucker. I will enjoy kicking your sick ass with a big smile on my face."

Lucy's eyes widen while gasping as 'Salamander' and his thugs look for the deep gravelly male voice that just spoke.

However 'Salamander stops looking seeing his men and Lucy look at him with wide eyes and gawking. But before he could say something he feels someone glaring from behind him. Slowly turning his onyx eyes he soon stares into angry cerulean as he sees a blond man with spiky blond hair and whisker marks on his cheeks glaring at him.

But what made him turn gawking like everyone else is that the blond haired man with his arms crossing his chest while standing upside down on the ceiling!

"Not cool Dattebayo." Naruto frowned deeply.

_Naruto! _Lucy never felt so much relief flood through her body in her life.

'Salamander finally found his voice. "How… How are you doing that?" It is the question among everyone's minds.

Soon on the other side the ceiling caved in as Natsu lands in the room with also a deep frown on his mug. Before one of the thugs could react Natsu lands a straight punch into the man's jaw. He spat out blood as he was sent flying while the rosette haired man catches one of the girl's into a bridal carry.

"So you say you're from Fairy tail huh?" Natsu asks in a darkly tone.

Floating just above the whole where Natsu came through Happy looks down with white wings on his back. "What are doing here Lucy?"

The young busty blond looks to Happy; _when did he get wings? _"That creep tricked me! He said he was going to get me into Fairy Tail. Why the hell do you have wings?"

Naruto looked at her, smiling nervously. "Uh, now is not the time Lucy."

'Salamander' and his group only gawk as Happy picks up an outright visibly shocked Lucy by his tail and flies off. Shaking out of his stupor the blue haired man looks back at his men.

"We have to stop them before they tell the Magic council!" However his seriousness turns to shock seeing all the other sleeping girls gone and his men getting beaten up by an irate Natsu.

Flying in the skies Lucy looks back to the yacht. "What about Naruto and Natsu!"

"I can't carry two people. Besides Naruto can just walk on water, so he is fine."

Blinking and nodding in acceptance she looked back to the boat. "Oh okay… Wait, Naruto can do what!?"

'Salamander' was about to attack Lucy and Happy with a spell until a kick to his face sent him breaking through the door of his room onto the deck. Naruto lowers his leg as he was now right side up standing on the floor normally and walking out where he kicked that smug bastard.

"How's that jaw?" The man glares up at Naruto as he staggers back to his feet. "Well you can take a hit at least."

**Prominence Wish****! **

'Salamander' extends his hand setting loose a barrage of fire magic aim towards the blond Uzumaki. Lucy was about to yell for Naruto to move as the flames hit full force into... a table?

"Kawarimi, you never leave home without it."

Sharply turning behind him 'Salamander' is greeted with fist to the face sending him back to the floor. Naruto blew on his fist like he was blowing off smoke from a gun.

"Hey, blondie!"

Looking around the said blond saw he was surrounded by some stragglers Natsu missed. "Well who wants an ass kicking followed by castration?" Naruto said darkly pulling out a kunai from within his sleeve like it was a playing card.

"Hey assholes!"

The remainder of the thugs turns their heads also seeing Natsu at the broken door with a pile of unconscious bodies behind him. He glares hard at the bunch.

XxX xx XxX

"Wait what about the other girls?" Lucy asks genuinely concerned

"We got a problem Lucy," Happy speaks with a slight strain in his voice.

The beautiful blond was about to ask till her eyes near pops out of her eyes seeing the blue cat's wings sudden vanish while they were still in the air! Both scream as they plummet down into the ocean. Instead of hearing a splash and being soaked in water Lucy felt her body being caught.

"Really Lu-chan, didn't know you were falling for me."

Opening her eyes she sees none other than Naruto holding her in a bridal carry smiling down at her. "Naruto-Kun? I thought you were on the boat with Natsu?" Blinking her brown eyes she then sees her fellow blond literally standing on water! "HOW ARE YOU STANDING ON WATER!?"

The blond cringes from Lucy's yelling. Shaking off the ringing in his ears Naruto smirks. "Boss is still on that ass-clown's ship. I just came with the others in case Happy dropped you."

_Boss? _Tilting her head Lucy's jaw nearly drops seeing a dozen Naruto's running on top of the water carrying all the girls that were on board 'Salamander's' yacht. Finally clawing up Naruto's shoulder Happy sits down sighing.

"You see Naruto can make clones of himself. It's some magic called Kaege –Bumshini." The Naruto Clone felt his eye twitch in irritation from the cat's thought on the legendary Clone Kinjutsu. He got the damn name wrong again!

"It's 'Kage-Bunshin' you little blue furball! And for the love of Kami it's not magic it's Chakra! I have never once used Magic in my life you dumb-ass!" The clone yells with slight popping vein on his forehead.

Lucy just blinks as she smiles weakly. "Can I please get an explanation after the insanity stops?"

Shaking out of his anger the clone smirks back to his female blond counterpart. "Boss will give you the lowdown later, let's just get to shore."

Giving small nod she blinks before smiling. "Clone-San can you get me to shore. I can help once there!"

XxX Naruto and Natsu XxX

Kicking one of the thugs in the face Natsu glares over to 'Salamander'. "The Fairy Tail guild. You say you're a member?!"

The blue haired man looks back to Natsu while Naruto idly flips his kunai in his hand. "Well are you going to try something or stand there like idiots?"

XxX Lucy XxX

As the other Naruto clones take the unconscious girls to safety, the one with Happy on his shoulders watch Lucy with interest at the shoreline.

**Open: Gate of the water barer, Aquarius****! **

Pulling out of her celestial golden keys Lucy kneels down putting it in the water. A spell circle appears soon with a small tornado of water shots up as a beautiful blue haired mermaid jumps through holding a strange blue pitcher.

Happy was drooling. "A FISH!"

Both Naruto clone and Lucy sweat drops, Naruto explaining. "It's a mermaid." And Lucy slaps Happy in the back of the head. "Not for you!"

"A celestial wizard eh? Not bad Lu-Chan." Naruto smirks.

Lucy lightly blushes as she stands again, not noticing her summon spirit lightly looking at Naruto with a wary gaze. "Listen Aquarius, I want you to push that boat there back into the port."

Aquarius only lightly scoffs as she floats above the water. Which bring a tick mark on Lucy's face. "You're supposed to help when I summon you from the spirit world not give me attitude!"

Happy looks slightly afraid by dark look from the spirit while Naruto looks at her dryly.

"You almost dropped my key back there. Let's get this straight, ever drop my key and your dead." Aquarius says in deadly serious tone.

Lucy flinched as she paled until Naruto walks on the water standing in front of his fellow blond. Now Aquarius lightly recoils seeing the light glare from the blond Uzumaki.

"Normally, I give people the benefit of the doubt. But that little comment of yours pissed me off." He leans in as Aquarius lean back but their faces being inches apart. "So let me say this once. Ever act like that again or even threaten Lucy in such a manner..."

His bangs cover his eyes as they turned crimson and iris' becoming slits while potent killer intent rose off his body. Aquarius turned several shades paler as she shrunk under the powerfully cold glare and killer intent solely focused on her.

"**I will have to use my **_**draconian **__**methods**_**… Are we clear…?**" Naruto voice being cold and rough with near demonic edge to it which made Happy and Lucy shaking in fear.

Aquarius literally flew backwards shaking in pure fright as she nods her head fearfully. "Yes sir!"

Soon the killer intent vanishes and his eyes return to normal and he smiles pleasantly. "Good girl." _Those scare tactics of Yamato-Taichou do come in handy. Damn he could scare the crap out of anyone doing that. _

Walking back to a now dumbfounded Lucy and Happy now standing beside her who both looks at Naruto as he smiles at her warmly. "Now try Lu-Chan."

Nodding her head in a shaky manner Lucy points to the yacht. "Bring in that ship back here Aquarius."

Water fills up in her pitcher as she charges her magic and swings forward toward the boat. Soon a massive tidal wave takes hold of the ship barreling it back to the shoreline. Everyone on board screams in terror save Naruto who remains in place with chakra on his feet while holding unto Natsu who is laughing at everyone else screaming like girls.

Both the wave and yacht crashes into the harbor as the Naruto clone picked up Lucy and Happy and jumped to a safe high perch. The clone whistles as he admires the destruction. Aquarius floats near Lucy bowing like robot to her.

"I have finished my task Lucy-Sama; Farewell." The spirit vanishes in blue light.

Lucy only gawks where Aquarius once was then back to the Naruto clone. "She has never been that courteous or docile with me ever."

The clone winks with a devious smirk. "The way to command respect is to show that you're a real rocknrolla."

_What's a rocknrolla? _Lucy tilts her head in pure confusion before gasping as the clone puffs out of existence. Hearing a loud exasperating sigh they see the real Naruto sitting on top of the beached ship.

"Those damn clones I swear they get stranger by every year," Naruto grumbles as Lucy looks up at him.

On the other side 'Salamander' and what was left of his thugs crawl out of their wreck. People from town look on stunned seeing a ship washed by a sudden massive tidal wave. "Damn that hurt." Looking up he sees Natsu standing glaring down at him.

"So you say you're from the Fairy Tail Guild huh," Natsu taking off his red coat showing his open black sleeveless vest with gold lining. "Let me get a look at your face."

'Salamander' just scoffs, wanting to destroy the pinkette. "Get him and that blond guy!"

_**Fūton: Daitoppa**_**!**

A sudden and powerful burst of wind hits 'Salamander's' thugs and sends them crashing through the remains of the yacht. Naruto stands in front of Lucy with Happy on her shoulder eating a fish. The blond Uzumaki gives a dark smirk. "That's right he did say he came from Fairy Tail. Kinda funny though him saying that."

Natsu punches away a stray thug both Lucy and 'Salamander' widen their eyes seeing the guild insignia of none other than Fairy Tail. Lifting up the right sleeve of his jacket Naruto also shows his own on his forearm.

"Did I forget to mention Natsu and Naruto are also wizards? Well Natsu is anyway," Happy says sheepishly when being glared by Naruto at being called a wizard.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel a 'Fairy Tail Wizard' and I never seen you once in Fairy Tail!" The rosette haired man snarls.

Dropping his sleeve Naruto points to himself; "The name is Naruto Uzumaki, the Shinobi–Sennin of Fairy Tail Dattebayo!"

Lucy points a shaky finger at Naruto and Natsu; "Those two are both from Fairy Tail!"

A bald thug pales as he stands by his boss. "Oh crap boss! Those marks on their arms; those guys are really from Fairy Tail Bora."

'Salamander' now known as Bora nearly snaps at his lackey; "I told you never to call me that!"

Happy narrows his eyes; "I heard of him. He is that sleaze ball 'Bora the prominence'. Rumor has it he was kicked out of Titan's Nose guild years ago for bad behavior."

Clinching his fists Natsu growls; "I don't give a damn who you think you are. I won't have some asshole disrespect the Fairy Tail name!"

Bora gave a vicious smirk; "You think you can stop me!"

**Prominence Typhoon**!

Lifting his hand he shot out a powerful twister of purple flames straight towards Natsu. Lucy was about to go him as the fire hits setting the area a blaze until Naruto and Happy stops her.

Bora snorted. "All big talk from such a little man."

"Kami this stuff is nasty!"

Turning around Bora almost drops his jaw at the sight of Natsu actually eating the flames! Lucy eye's nearly bulged from their sockets with the fire beginning to vanish as Natsu ate every last flame leaving only smoke and burnt wood.

"Thanks for the meal jackass." Natsu smirks.

Bora near roars in disbelief; "Who the hell is this kid!"

"I'd give it up asshole. No fire magic will ever harm Natsu." Naruto chuckles darkly.

Lucy looks on trying to find her voice; "What the heck is going on. I never have seen anything like this!"

Natsu grinned almost evilly. "Now let me show you real fire!"

**Fire Dragon Roar****!**

Take a long deep breath Natsu exhales a stream of flames at Bora and his men. They did not know what hit them as the area explodes. Standing on his purple flames Bora looks down at Natsu as realization hits him hard.

"You're him…" The fire wizard grew paler with each word. "You're really Salamander! You're the Fire Dragon-slayer!"

Lucy almost faints as her jaw drops; "NATSU IS THE SALAMANDER!" For a second she composes herself seeing someone missing. "Where is Naruto?"

Bora charges for another of his own fire spells seeing Natsu doing the same.

"Always mind your surroundings."

Sharply turning Bora is slammed in the chest by a softball size ball of blue energy in Naruto's hand while he had somehow jumped fifteen feet in the air. It grinds into his chest ripping his shirt and cape like it was paper.

_**Rasengan**_**!**

Bora screams in pain as he sent flying like a rag-doll with extra momentum by a burning punch from Natsu as both watch the fake Salamander sent flying back into the city.

"Natsu is an actual Dragon Slayer?! I thought they were just legends." But then Lucy looks over to Naruto. "What kind of magic does Naruto use?"

Hearing his fellow blond's question Naruto turns and looks dryly at her. "I have never used magic in my life. What you seen from me are called 'Jutsu' and I use 'chakra'. Why I call myself the Sage-Ninja of Fairy Tail."

XxX xx XxX

Slowly with a painful groan Bora raises out of the rubble holding his bloody chest. Landing on a roof Natsu glares down at him. Snarling the blue haired fire wizard lifts himself by his flames he lets loose more of his fire magic which Natsu is happy to chow down on with a smile on his face.

"Thanks for the meal. But your flames still taste like shit!"

Charging up his flames in his right fist Natsu leaps forward. Bora being too frightens to even move or dodge.

**Fire Dragon Fist****!**

Landing a hard right hook Natsu sends Bora down to the ground ripping through the cement and bouncing off roofs till he finally slams into the church bell which rings loudly.

Lucy only gazes at the scene in amazement while something finally dawn's on her as Naruto pales at the destruction. "I think you guys overdid it, Naruto."

The blond Uzumaki chuckles weakly scratching the back of his head; "I think we overdid it too. Mira-Chan is going to kill me."

Happy nods sagely while sitting on Naruto's shoulder. "She will be really mad."

"Don't rub it in furball." The blond ninja growls out.

Soon upon hearing loud marching metal footsteps both Naruto and Lucy pale turn their heads seeing the local army coming their way. In a blink Natsu was with them as both males grab Lucy's wrists and run off with her nearly flying in the wind and Happy flying beside them.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Natsu and Naruto yell in fear.

"Why the heck you guys taking me with you,! Lucy asks while flying in the wind.

Naruto grinned back at her. "Come on! Didn't want to join Fairy Tail?"

Lucy widens her eyes as both men smirk back at her. It did not take long for her to have a brilliant smile as she soon matches the two in running out of town. "Then let's go!"

XxX xx XxX xx XxX

A/N: Sometimes you have to move through the crap to find a diamond.

1: Rocknrolla: Guy Ritchie Film made in 2008, funny as hell. Gerard Butler stars in it.

2: A little favorite quote from Batman Begins.

3: You'll find the reason Naruto is wearing that uniform.


	2. Home sweet guild,welcome to the madhouse

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

How does one define a home?

Chapter 2: Home sweet guild, welcome to the madhouse!

Water drips from a dozen pipes attached to walls around him. His shadowed cerulean eyes gaze ahead at the being that is imprisoned within his soul since he was an infant.

**"Why do you limit yourself, Naruto, around such weaklings…? With my power you could claim this world as your own."**

For two years he heard this talk with so many different words. Naruto honestly wondered if the damn fox was ever going to give up trying, tempting him into releasing him. Some days he wondered why he kept coming back here, but he knew better.

Thus, here the blond is in his mindscape again standing near the prison which holds the Bijuu king himself. The ancient fox demon gazing down at him as the blond's cerulean eyes narrow; "I never cared for that and you know it."

The Kyuubi snorts; **"All humans crave power. You sought the power from those wretched amphibians to avenge that perverted fool Jiraiya, thus becoming a Sage, did you not? What makes you different than the rest of those hairless monkeys?"**

Almost snorting himself, he replied. "I won't lie, saying I wasn't pissed off at Nagato for what he did to Ero-Sennin, or to Konoha for his twisted sense of peace. But I would be no better than Sasuke by holding onto vengeance." Naruto gave small thought. "I never asked, but how am I still able to use nature chakra?"

A dry look comes from the fox; **"Two years in Earthland and you finally get around to asking that? Chakra exists in all things, no matter what the dimension within space and time. It is no different here, simply because these Ningen use far more and vastly creative ways of Inton (Yin Chakra) than Yōton (Yang chakra), but we have seen the opposite as well. As for Shizen Enerugī (Natural Energy), it has always existed by Lady Kami-Sama's will to keep the balance. Thought that old fool of a toad explained it to you?" **

Naruto did not rise to the mocking tone at the fox from the end. The blond knew the Kyuubi was not the easiest person to get along with. He had come to terms with that a year after being stuck in Earthland. He stopped hating the fox and blaming him for things like a spoiled child would do.

The honest truth is; Kyuubi did not want to be sealed away any more than Naruto wanting to be a Jinchurriki. But neither one had any real say in the matter.

Meeting the ghost of your father can help change a person's thoughts. Although he would be lying, saying it did not still feel satisfyingly good in punching his Tou-san in the stomach.

Instead he has been trying to speak kindly and be friendly with the Kyuubi which has been an uphill battle from the beginning. Trust was the first issue and realistically still is. But he would not stop trying.

Even if he did want to pull his hair out. One little strand at a time.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Sitting in a passenger car of a train, Lucy watches Naruto quietly. The trio, plus cat, were able to get onto the last train departing to Magnolia before the royal guard could ever hope in catching them, and in time for Lucy to change back into her previous clothes.

How could someone be so perfectly still while in a moving train?

Is he sleeping or is he meditating, she is not really sure. Looking to her right she sweatdrops seeing Natsu and Happy devour some food like a dying man that came from the passing trolley a few minutes ago.

Still she could not stop smiling. I can't believe I am actually going to join Fairy Tail! However a thought hit from Naruto said while fighting Bora. "Why did Naruto call himself a Ninja?"

Taking the fish out of his mouth happy answers; "Because that's what Naruto told all of us he is."

Lucy pales at the thought. _But aren't ninja supposed to be ruthless assassins that live in darkness and fight at night?_

Naruto opens one eye looking dryly over at Lucy. "Right now you were thinking a ninja is supposed to be a ruthless assassin that lurks in the shadows and only fights at night, right?"

The buxom blond girl blushes as she looks down in embarrassment. "Yes." However she blinks and looks back to her fellow blond. "You were awake the whole time?"

"Lightly napping, and trust me Lucy, not everything is like what you read from a manga or book or even what you hear about Ninja. We have to do normal things too, like everyone else, in order to survive."

Now Lucy's curiosity get the best of her. "So what do you do besides guild jobs?"

"Oh he is all over Magnolia helping out when someone needs something done. From walking dogs to repairing people's houses, carrying overly heavy crates for an old lady's shop, arrange flowers, that sorta stuff." Natsu deciding to bring himself in the conversation.

Lucy lifts an eyebrow, not believing her ears. "Arranging flowers?"

Naruto rolls his eyes, clearly not amused by Natsu's jabs at his day to day skills. "Pinky means gardening. Been doing that since I was little kid." One of the few small hobbies he really enjoys and never stopped besides pranks.

Smiling, Lucy decides to change gears, current ones broken from confusion. "So what is Fairy Tail like?"

Natsu smirks while Naruto chuckles, Happy deciding to speak for them both. "We won't spoil it."

"Aye, sir!"

The blond Sennin chuckles seeing Lucy pout at them. _Speaking on about Shinobi skills, least I can say they are even sharper than ever since two years ago. _

XxX ~ Era ~ XxX

As the early morning sun raises, the governing body of over all the guilds; otherwise known as the Magic council, is called in to an impromptu session. The nine members convene in the main chamber which is a large magic seal as the floor.

All of them take a, save one, look dryly at the destruction of the port town Hargeon left by Naruto and Natsu.

"Those idiots in Fairy Tail have gone and done it again! Now they gone and destroyed an entire port!" A male councilman almost yells out.

"What is the matter with them?" Another councilman asks out loud.

"Do we know which members were involved with this 'little' mess?" The chairman speaks in an exasperated tone.

A diminutive elderly man in tan slacks and stripped sweater with large bushy eyebrows and odd triple pointed hat speaks. "Natsu Dragneel and Naruto Uzumaki." Most eyes shift towards his way when hearing the second name.

The gorgeous raven haired woman wearing a low cut one long sleeve kimono with a red choker stands at the old man's right lightly licks her lips. _Naruto Uzumaki…_

"Uzumaki? He normally is the sanest one of the whole guild. Rarely get any complaints about him. Or is it mainly due to him repairing all the damage done with those weird clones of his he can make?" The chairman asks.

"I believe he calls it 'Kage-Bunshin' sir. And for the most part people really love him for all the work he does outside of normal sanctioned jobs. He truly believes in hard work that much is plainly clear to see." The raven haired woman says smiling with voice a sultry tone.

Most of the council raises an eyebrow to her tone. "You're quite taken of him Ultear."

To the short elderly wizard's left a handsome man wearing a fancy white suite with short blue hair and strange tattoo down his right eye smirks. "Well I for one am rather quite fond of the dimwits and their lazy fare attitude."

"That is very true Siegrain. They may behave like fools but let's not forget they are an extremely capable lot." The short elderly wizard nods.

Another councilman grunts, intrigued as well. "That is true. They do pose quite the quandary."

The blue haired man smiles. "I think we should leave them be. After all if it wasn't for those fools... Think how boring this world would be."

Ultear stops an image of Naruto using that strange spell or whatever, a jutsu called Rasengan on Bora she heard about. _His power is so fascinating. Not to mention he is quite handsome; and that strange magic of his. I know he would never sway to us. But I still want to see more of his power._

XxX ~ Magnolia ~ XxX

Lucy could not believe what is in front of her as both Naruto and Natsu smirk at her with Happy sitting on the blond sage's shoulder. In front of them is the very guild their new beautiful friend couldn't stop smiling at the moment they left the train station. In fact, her smile only grew next to her excitement.

The guild itself is by far the largest building in Magnolia, next to the Kardia cathedral. A three story building that, to Naruto, looks a lot like some of the pagoda style houses from the old clans back in his own world. At the top of the building is a golden pointed tip dome that looks like something from Sunagakure. The large fairy tail banner hanging proudly on the second floor exterior.

All in all a really damn cool looking place by the young Sennin's standards. And by Lucy's face, she was already in love with the building alone.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy!" Happy smiles brightly.

Lifting up his leg Natsu kicks open the doors. "WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!"

"We're home." Naruto and Happy say together deadpan looking dryly at Natsu.

Inside, Lucy sees that the first floor of Fairy Tail resembles a large tavern complete with a well sized bar with bar stools. Around the bar are at least a dozen tables where the members of the guild cheer loudly now seeing two of its members are back.

Leaning back on chair a man with beaver-like front teeth smirks at the dragon-slayer; "Hey Natsu heard you destroyed a-GAH!"

Before finishing that sentence, Natsu's foot makes contact with the man's face sending him and table he sat at flying. Lucy only looks mortified while Naruto face palms and Happy sighing.

"Why on earth did you do that!?" Lucy almost screams.

"You lied about that Salamander! I am going to kick your ass!" Natsu roars, almost failing at keeping the fire in his belly from coming out his mouth.

The beaver toothed man sits up from under the broken table with a tick mark on his head. "It is a rumor I heard you dumb-ass! Don't get mad at me!"

Just barely containing his inferno, Natsu screams. "It was just a rumor!?"

Lucy only gawks as soon as Natsu and the other guild member start fighting and literally ripping through the guild hall sparking mostly everyone else into a massive brawl. Naruto only shakes his head while Happy wisely stays on his shoulder.

"And this is a normal day," The blond Sennin sighs.

"You're just only kidding right?" Lucy asks meekly.

Happy only sighs on Naruto's shoulder. "Aye, we are not kidding."

"So, Natsu finally made it back, HUH?!"

Looking over to the bar the buxom blond blushes a storm seeing a man around Natsu's height and same build with short raven dark hair standing proudly in only his boxers and a necklace. On the right side of his chest is a blue version of the Fairy Tail symbol.

"That is Gray, Fairy Tail's residential nudist, also normal." Naruto explains feeling his eye twitching.

Gray stomps over to epicenter of the brawl. "Time to settle things once and for all Natsu!"

"Gray, your clothes!" A sultry female voice speaking over the chaos.

Gray jumps in without a second though to his outfit. "I don't have time for that!"

Sitting on one the bar stools is a tall beautiful fair skinned voluptuous young woman with mid-back length wavy brunette hair with two long bangs framing her face as her only eyes look on dryly. wearing a pair of hip hugging carpi pants, a light colored belt with a heart shaped buckle, high-heel sandals, four metal bracelets with two one biceps another on his wrists. Last part of her outfit is a blue bikini top holding her perfectly sized breasts. Her Fairy Tail mark on her left side of her waist.

"Our fortune teller Cana. Loads of fun, you'll see." Naruto points to the bar for Lucy.

Cana sighs. "This is why I don't date the men here. They just have zero to no class."

Naruto feels a few tick marks on his face as he glares over at the brunette; "So says the woman who, when was really drunk off her ass, liked trying to get into my pants!"

For whatever reason Lucy feels her eye twitch in hearing that.

Cana only winks back as she nearly purrs, clearly proud of her attempts. "Come on, a girl has to have some fun!"

**"I am surprised you never went out with that female Ningen,"** Kyuubi chimes in his opinion.

_Cana-chan is a really good person but I am not into drunks. We can thank Ba-Chan for that. _

"Come over here and fight me Natsu!" Gray yells kicking away a broken chair.

The said rosette haired man glares over while punching away a guild member. "Not until you put some clothes on!"

Walking past Naruto, Happy and Lucy, who is currently hiding behind her fellow blond, now gasps seeing a tall towering short white spiky haired man with his arms crossed. Wearing the same Gakuran style outfit like Naruto but blue dark blue with the collar open and sandals.

A now eighteen year old Elfman scowls at the scene. "It's not even noon and you brats are whining like spoiled babies!"

Naruto smirks and waves up at the towering figure. "Yo, Elfman!"

Shifting his gaze right the tall man sees Naruto squinting at him while waving his hand and Happy eating a fish on his friend's shoulder. Elfman lifts an eyebrow seeing a young blond woman meekly hiding behind Naruto. Mentally shrugging it off he looks back to his best friend.

"Mira-Nee has been waiting for you."

Almost instantly, to Lucy's disbelief, she sees Naruto go ghostly white with a look of pure terror in his eyes. "She heard about Hargeon."

However, before Naruto could ever bring up weak retort dual fists slams into Elfman's face sending him flying. Lucy only sweat drops. "They took him down that easily?"

"Well it got nosier in here." A smooth male voice catches Lucy's attention.

There sitting at a table is a handsome average height man with a beautiful girl in each arm with short burnt orange hair wearing rimless azure glasses. He is wearing an open green jacket with a white fur collar with orange shirt with odd face underneath. Finally he wears baggy jeans with brown shoes.

The buxom blond looks over to Uzumaki. "And that is?"

_And people say I am too sarcastic_; "That is Loke. Don't let his charm fool you the man is a pure player. He really is a good loyal friend but still a womanizer."

Both wince seeing Loke take a hit from a can that would hit the girls.

"Are you okay Loke?" one the girl asks with concern.

Grunting Loke gets to his feet showing the girls a charming smirk. "I'm going to go fight. So I can protect you two."

"Good luck Loke!" The girls say together swooning.

Naruto does a double take while Happy sweat drops seeing Lucy having a book out marking Loke's picture with an 'X' with a red marker. "Well he is off my list." They also notice other male members of the guild.

_She has a potential boyfriend list?_ Both Naruto and Happy thinking the exact same thing.

"What the hell is wrong with these people? Other than you, Naruto, so far I don't see a single sane person in this entire guild." Lucy deadpans.

The young Sennin was about to object till they see Natsu slamming a broken table at someone. Naruto chuckles rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I would like to say we're just a little bit of a rowdy bunch here."

"~Oh, Foxy-Kun!" A soft melodic voice speaks above the brawl.

The whole guild suddenly freezes and goes deathly silent as Lucy sees Naruto going ramrod straight and pale white as a ghost with Happy flying off his shoulder and landing on hers. Looking behind them the buxom celestial wizard cheeks turns pure scarlet as she feels her heart rate slightly jump.

_It's her!_ "Mirajane..." Lucy whispers warmly. _In the Flesh!_

Her moonlit blue eyes look sternly right at Naruto as she wears her usual elegant and sleeveless ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. On the chest is adorned by a large pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings framing her neckline that is acting as the straps, as well as circle around the waist and finally her high-heel shoes. Around her neck is a silver necklace with a beautiful azure oval gem.

"Turn around Foxy-Kun." Mirajane places her hands on her hips.

As if his body is on a turning wheel Lucy sweat drops as Naruto slowly begins to make eye contact. The blond Sennin weakly smiles; "H… Hey Mira-Chan."

_For such a supposed bad ass Ninja his sole fear is a woman who barely comes up to his chest._ Is the exact same thought among everyone in the guild hall? With a single eye open even the Kyuubi is watching silently while trying not to laugh his ass off.

Mirajane says nothing as she only continues to stare at Naruto. "If that look is about Hargeon I can explain."

Now crossing her arms under her breasts the take-over wizard lifts an eyebrow but still stays silent.

"That lead we had of Salamander was actually some jabroni pretender using illegal charm rings on women into thinking they were in love. So Natsu and I stopped him. We just happen to blow up half of the port along with it." He is still proud of stopping that bastard Bora.

The white haired beauty still stays quiet just now having a dry look on her face. Not able to take anymore, not a single minute of silence longer, Naruto slumps his shoulders and bows his head. "I promise not to blow up another port Mira-Chan."

Those words leaving his lips a sweet smile appears on Mirajane's lips as she pats the blond's head. "That's a good boy."

Saying that a large goofy smile appears on Naruto's face looking back up as Mirajane giggles at him. Gazing over the beautiful white hair wizard now sees a gawking blond girl. "Oh, are you new here?"

Within seconds the entire guild members plus Lucy face fault onto the ground but quickly rise. "THAT'S ALL HE GETS!?" All of Magnolia stopping hearing the thundering yells from Fairy Tail.

With that, the brawl resumes like nothing had happened.

Clearing his throat Naruto looks over to his fellow blond. "Lucy this is Mirajane Strauss. Mira-Chan this is Lucy, a celestial wizard."

"Welcome, you would be the first celestial wizard we ever had!" Mirajane smiling sweetly.

The blush returns to Lucy's cheeks seeing the take-over wizard's warm bright smile. Meekly bowing her head with a near whisper, a thank you coming from her lips, before Naruto puts his hands on each lady's shoulders making them duck from a stray beer bottle which flies safely over the trio. Standing normally the Sennin lightly glares as a Kunai shots from his sleeve to his hand.

"HEY!" The blond Sennin's voice roaring over the brawl.

With a simple flick of his hand the all-purpose weapon of any real ninja goes through the air faster than the bottle. Lucy only gawks and sweat drops seeing a guild male member fly in the air with Naruto's Kunai stuck in his backside screaming like a girl.

"Throw that at someone else Dattebayo!" Naruto growls shaking his fist.

"AYE!" Happy getting into the spirit of things, from the side-lines only.

When shaking out of her stupor, hearing the white haired busty woman giggling at Naruto, Lucy weakly points in the direction of the ensuing madness while looking at a smiling Mirajane. "Shouldn't we try to stop them?"

"Oh, they are always like this, I just leave them alone." Mirajane waving off Lucy's concern. She was about to speak again before both ladies find themselves standing on the rafters with Naruto holding them just as Elfman is sent flying where Mirajane was standing and slams into a large table.

Lucy only blinks as the trio plus cat are back on ground level with Naruto letting go of their shoulders looking dryly over at an unconscious Elfman. "Thank you Foxy-Kun. It's kinda fun; don't you think Lucy-San?" Mirajane grins warmly.

A weak dumbfounded nod comes from the buxom blond as she shakily looks over at Naruto; "What did you do?"

The taller blond winks, playing coy. "What did 'I' do indeed?" _Glad Kakashi-Sensei taught me Shunshin. _

**"Just took the lazy masked pervert for you nearly getting killed by his own technique from that wretched Uchiha brat to do something,"** Kyuubi chimes inside Naruto's head.

_He made up for it didn't him? Kakashi-Sensei helped both me and Sakura-Chan by training us for real. It was damn nice for Ero-Sennin to help me rebuild my skills from the ground up on that three year trip. From Taijutsu, chakra control, to even Fūinjutsu. Hell even Kenjutsu, who would guess I would find my gift in those last two. Nice knowing I took after Kaa-san _

The fox says nothing; he remembers well his container learning about his parentage when becoming a Chūnin upon returning with the pervert of a Sage from that training trip. It was a bittersweet moment for Naruto, learning he could be the last of his mother's clan.

Lucy pouts now knowing Naruto was not going to say what he did seconds ago. Soon the trio sees Gray slamming into a table now minus his boxers, which are now in a smirking Natsu's hand. The buxom blond blushes a storm covering her eyes while Mirajane, Naruto, and Happy only shake their heads.

"Give me back my underwear you jerk!" Gray roars, standing while naked as the day he was born.

For whatever reason the nudist turns, seeing Lucy blushing more furiously and having to covering her eyes. The blond Sennin only snorts catching his fellow blond's eyes looking through her fingers downwards at Gray which only makes Mirajane lightly giggles.

"Excuse me miss, may I please borrow your underwear?" The raven haired naked man asks politely.

Naruto's and Happy's jaws drop, clocking the floor so hard they would feel it later. "Did he just ask that!?"

Without missing a beat, Lucy miraculously grabs a giant paper fan out of nowhere and slamming it into Grey's face sending him flying. "AS IF!"

The buxom blond soon finds herself being carried bridal style by Loke giving a charming smile. "A woman needs to be treated with care."

A hard fist from Elfman rockets the residential lady killer away making Lucy yelp as she hits the ground. "REAL MEN SPEAK WITH THEIR FISTS LOKE!"

Naruto sweat drops, clearly seeing resemblance time and again. _Guy-Sensei and bushy brow would just love Elfman_. He hears Kyuubi snorting. Both Mirajane and Naruto help Lucy back up to her feet as everyone gets rowdier, seeing Natsu straight kick into Elfman's face, sending him flying.

Cana sighs, tossing her current empty drink away. "So much for having a drink in peace." Picking up a single card from her deck it begins glowing green. "Alright you guys I suggest you knock it off!"

Slamming his fist into his open palm, Gray, who recovered his boxers, glares over to Cana as frost builds around his hands. "Oh yeah Cana!? Says who!?"

Back to his feet, Elfman roars raising his right arm into the air as stone covers it. Not too far away flames cover Natsu's fists while Loke lightly touches the ring on his finger.

"What a bunch of nuisances." Loke glares to Natsu.

The dragon slayer only grins with a primal feral pleasure. "I'm ready for ya!"

Lucy hides fearfully behind Naruto who only sighs, Happy eating a fish on his shoulder while Mirajane stands beside him smiling. "Do they always fight like this?" The buxom blond asks weakly.

"AYE!" Happy replies taking the fish out of his mouth.

"Yep." Both Naruto and Mirajane say in unison.

As if this day couldn't raise her blood pressure anymore, she's flabbergasted and screaming at the trio. "None of you sound worried!"

Lucy's eyes almost bulge out of her sockets as a giant horned figure appears in the middle of the guild hall slamming his foot on the ground shaking the entire building. "**WILL YOU FOOLS STOP BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN?!**" His deep authoritative voice echoing throughout the entire hall.

"HE'S HUGE!" Lucy nearly squeaks out.

Everyone within the guild freezes save Naruto and Mirajane who both look at the giant smiling. "I am sorry; I did not know you were here master." Mirajane speaks up.

"Yo, Jiji!" Naruto promptly getting a sharp elbow to the stomach from his white haired friend looking at him dryly while the blond glares back at her.

Lucy gawks. "Did you just say master!?"

Soon the trio looks over hearing Natsu laughing, not letting the giant intimidate him. "You guys are a bunch of babies! Looks like I won this round you-GUH!" Before he could finish that sentence the master stomps on him, making Lucy squeak.

The master shifts his head to Lucy as she quickly hides behind Naruto. "**Seems we have a new recruit**."

"Yes, Sir!" Lucy squeaks out behind her fellow blond.

Roaring as magic gather around him, the buxom blond only gawks with her eyes bulging as the master soon begins to shrinks.

Naruto snorts, rolling his eyes. _I swear he does this on purpose._

**"Like you can talk."** Kyuubi growls out.

Lucy's jaw almost unhinges watching the master shrink down to his natural very short height wearing a white shirt with the guild emblem in the center and orange shorts, and orange hoodie over his shirt. Finally on his head is an orange with blue stripes jester hat and papers rolled up in his left hand and waves with his right to Lucy with warm smile.

"Nice to meet ya!"

_Jiji wears orange and looks cool. Meanwhile I used to wear orange and people bitched at me, unfair I say!_ Naruto mentally grumbles.

The Kyuubi now could not stop himself; **"BECAUSE A NINJA IS SUPPOSE TO 'BLEND' IN WITHIN THEIR ENVIRONMENT! NOT LOOK LIKE A FUCKING WALKING CAUTION SIGN YOU DUMB ASS!"**

The blond Sennin winces hearing the fox yelling/roaring at him.

"He's tiny! This guy is really in charge here?" Lucy asks while still gawking.

Mirajane giggles, having fun at Lucy's expense. "Of course he is. Let me introduce you to our guild master; Makarov Dreyar."

"Or Jiji as me, Natsu, and Gray call him More fitting his age." Naruto chimes in getting an elbow to the stomach again by Mira.

Turning around Makarov jumps into the air to the second floor balcony. He stops as his head hits the wooden railing of the stairs to S-class lounge. Groaning, Makarov recovers as he stands on the railing looking down at the guild members.

"You gone and done it again! You bunch of clods, look what the council sent to me." Makarov lifts up the papers in his hands shaking it angrily. "NARUTO! I thought you were supposed to watch Natsu, not join in and destroy a port!"

The blond Sennin's eye twitches, annoyed at being blamed for this. "Don't look at me Dattebayo! Besides I agree with Natsu on kicking that Bora's ass for impersonating us! Besides, Kami knows what he would have done to Lucy and those girls if we did not stop him!"

The guild is silent as Naruto and Makarov glare at each other before the master breaks it when sighing. "I do not disagree on stopping that man and his thugs but did you both have to blow up Hargeon?"

Naruto sighs raising his hands stopping any further argument while Natsu sheepishly scratches the back of his head. Lucy looks at her new friend with concern as he lowers his hands.

The old master then resumes at the rest of the guild members. "Have you all lost your minds?! All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me!" Makarov trembles with some rage in his voice.

Everyone looks down sheepishly while Lucy lightly bites her lip while Mirajane rests her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Well… I say to hell with the magic council." The old master smirks setting the papers on fire.

Throwing the burning papers into the air Natsu quickly leaps up grabbing his new snack with his mouth. Looking on Lucy watches with surprise while Naruto and Mirajane smile.

"Now listen up. Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason right? Magic…" Naruto interrupts by clearing his throat loudly which he earns a glare from the old Wizard and roll of the eyes from Mirajane? "Or Chakra… is not a miraculous power; it is a talent when the flow of energy within us and the flow of energy around are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic you must have a strong mind and ability to focus. It must take over your very being and come pouring out of your soul! If we always worry about rules then our magic will never progress! Follow the path you believe in and never be afraid! Cause that's what makes Fairy Tail number 1!"

Everyone soon cheers while Lucy smiles brightly with Mirajane while Naruto chuckles. These guys are fun that's for sure.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

After things finally settle down and Naruto uses his clones to take everything broken out in the back and brought new tables and chairs for the hall. Lucy smiles as Mirajane stamps the Fairy Tail guild sign on the top of her right hand. Naruto smirks while watching sitting on a stool at the bar by Makarov who sits on top of the bar with a mug in his hand.

Mirajane takes of the guild stamp as now a pink guild symbol is on Lucy's hand. "Now you are a full-fledged member of Fairy Tail!"

The blond Sennin and Take-Over wizard both chuckle seeing Lucy lightly dancing around and slightly cooing as she cannot stop looking at her new Fairy tail symbol. Lucy literally skips over to Natsu who stands at the request board beside Nab.

Naruto only watches while chuckling. "That girl is different, I will say that. But she does have a good heart, and absolutely loves magic."

Makarov grunts with a light smile while Mirajane giggles watching the said buxom blond yell at Natsu for calling her Luigi. The trio soon sees Lucy walking over and sitting on a stool beside Naruto, thinking. She looks over to the master. "What is Chakra?"

"That is what I use Lucy." Naruto answers gaining a few people's attention. "Chakra is combining both the physical and spiritual energies within the body. And you saw what I could do with it in Hargeon."

Lucy nods, thinking back to that town. "You were standing and walking on top of the water, used that wind jutsu-thingy. But what was that one thing you used on Bora?"

Resting his elbow on the bar table opening his hand Naruto forms a perfect Rasengan at the center of his palm. Lucy, Mirajane, and now Natsu coming over looking at the blond Sennin's jutsu. The dragon slayer always found the Rasengan cool to look at. Makarov opens a single eye looking keenly at the spinning ball of energy.

"This is the Rasengan!" Naruto smirks before getting serious. "This is a very dangerous Jutsu and I have different versions of it more dangerous than this."

Lucy lightly had her hands to her ears. "It sounds like a drill."

"The Rasengan is made from a high amount of energy condensed and compact into this small sphere. When it hits a target it grinds into them, just like a drill." Naruto explains seriously. "This is not a jutsu to be used unless I want to cause some damage."

The buxom blond shivers at how serious her fellow blond is being.

"That is just the tip of the iceberg. Naruto is highly proficient at hand to hand combat, art of the sword, and Fūinjutsu correct?" Makarov gains the kids attention. Naruto gives him the thumbs up. "That last one has been quite handy for the guild and Magnolia."

"Fūinjutsu?" Lucy tilts her head at her fellow blond.

"The art of seals. They have been useful all over Magnolia and even Natsu-Kun with his motion sickness, Foxy-kun is quite literally a jack of all trades!" Mirajane comments while giving a guild member a drink.

Natsu smirks. "Hell, he actually beat Erza in a sparring match. And no one ever has done that."

The buxom blond's eyes widen as she gawks at Naruto. _He beat the Queen of the Fairies!_

Rubbing the back of his head the Sennin looks sheepishly to Lucy "To be fair, we kicked each other's asses all over Magnolia and I only got very lucky with Erza-Chan. She is damn wicked with those swords."

Elfman, who has been sitting quietly by Naruto, snorts and rolls his head to the side. _And he is the only one who can get away with calling her Erza-Chan. _

Makarov shakes his head. "You sell yourself too short lad. While it was a difficult fight you proved the better. You did brilliantly."

Naruto shrugs as he sips his drink while Natsu goes back to the request board standing beside Nab. Lucy watches her fellow blond quietly as Mirajane cleans a glass before looking to Naruto. "Want to go on a job tomorrow? Found one not far from town."

The blond Sennin smirks at his friend, wanting to get back to jobs with a less 'explosive' teammate. "Sounds fun."

Lucy looks at the two curiously but the voice of a child catches her attention before she could say anything. "Jiji, how come my Tou-san is not back yet?"

Turning on his stool, Naruto and the others see a young boy they have known for quite a while since his father is a guild member. Around six years old with short deep purple hair with bangs mostly around his face, wearing a green shirt with and's' on it and orange shorts and sandals. His blue eyes almost shine like Naruto's but full of worry.

Seeing Lucy's confusion, Mirajane leans slightly over the bar and whispers the answer to the unspoken question. "That's Romeo Conbolt, his father Macao is a guild member."

The buxom blond nods as Makarov grumbles. "Romeo, you're a wizard's son. Have some faith in your father that he will return home."

Naruto quickly stood up as Romeo was about to yell till seeing the blond stand. "NIISAN!" The Sennin kneels down picking up the boy as he ran over hugging him tightly.

"Where is Macao Jiji?" Naruto asks standing while rubbing his little brother's back soothingly.

After a careful consideration and thought he spoke evenly. "Last I heard he took the job to Mt. Hakobe."

Romeo tried fighting his tears, but was losing. "And Tou-san's been gone for a week! Mt. Hakobe is not that far can someone please go looking for him!"

Makarov sighs as Naruto speaks up, not letting the old man give any sass. "I will Otouto."

Romeo, along with the guild, looks at him with surprise till a large teary eye smile comes from the little boy as his big brother puts him down and starts leaving. Mirajane sighs, though hides a smile. "I'll go to. Levy-chan, can you please take over the bar for me? Be a dear."

The petite blue haired woman nods as the beautiful take-over wizard soon catches up to her friend. Feeling a hand on his head, Natsu walks past Romeo as Lucy soon follows with Happy flying beside her.

Getting behind the bar, Levy adjusts her yellow bandanna as she watches the four leave with a light smile. "I swear; Naruto can be more stubborn than a bull."

Makarov chuckles, smiling as he watches them leave. "True, Naruto may not show it but he is a very empathic person. The moment he senses something is wrong he won't hesitate to help anyone." The guild master looks down at Romeo. "Your father will be alright."

XxX ~ Naruto ~ XxX

While Mt. Hakobe was not too far from Magnolia, it would still be a long walk. And while Naruto could have made it there quickly on his own, he would not leave his friends who also wanted to help. So the four, plus cat, take a carriage ride up to the mountain.

On the left side of the small carriage sits Naruto and Mirajane while Lucy and Natsu sit on the right. On the Sennin's shoulder Happy somehow has a fish which he munches on greedily. The dragon slayer keeps his gaze out the window while Lucy fiddles with the hem of her skirt.

Mirajane tilts her head looking at the celestial wizard, curious why Lucy was anxious. "What's on your mind Lucy-San?"

The blond lightly 'eep's before taking a small breath, focusing on the matter at mind. "You two are in a team? I didn't know guild members formed their own teams."

"It happens most the time. Some people form teams just for a tough mission while others form long term teams which last for years forming strong friendships." Naruto explains flipping a Kunai in his hand. "In Fairy Tail, there is Shadow Gear and the Thunder God Tribe." The blond looks over to Mirajane. "Mira-chan and I have been a team for two years now… Say, did we ever name our team?"

Putting a finger to her chin in thought before shrugging Mira shakes her head, "I don't think we ever did Foxy-Kun. And if we're not doing jobs I usually work at the bar in the guild while Foxy-kun helps around town or other guild members." Then a sly look comes on her face. "Or playing pranks on people when you think I am not looking."

Naruto quickly averted his gaze to the ceiling while whistling a tune. Natsu chuckles while Lucy sweats drops and Mirajane giggles. Gathering her, the trio plus cat notice Lucy in thought. "Well how about Team Foxy?"

Mirajane beams at the name from Lucy while Naruto feels his eye twitching. In the back of his mind he can hear the Kyuubi laughing like a madman at him. Looking over to his partner he sweat drops seeing Mira giving him the puppy-dog eyes which always make him cave in.

Slumping his shoulders in defeat the Sennin nods, defeated by the eyes of power he both loved seeing and dreaded. "Team Foxy it is…"

The two girls cheer as they high five each other while Natsu laughs at Naruto who glares at him. The sudden jerking of the carriage makes them know they stopped as they soon hear the carriage rider, clearly in distress about moving any more. "This is as far as I will go; the rest is up to you."

Opening the carriage doors, Lucy is given one hell of a shock seeing a massive snow storm at the base of the mountains and looking worse going up. "How could the weather change from summer to winter so fast?!"

Mira looks up to the mountain peak, happily answering. "Mt. Hakobe has always been known for its raging snow storms." Her eyes widen at the feeling as she sees Naruto's sage coat gently put around her shoulders, she turns smiling, "Thank you Naruto-Kun."

Mirajane soon blinks seeing her favorite blond taking off his Gakuran jacket showing his chain mesh shirt and giving it to Lucy. She only smiles wider, loving that about him. You always care for others more than for yourself. Pulling the coat on she can smell his scent which makes her lightly blush but shakes it off.

Lucy looks unsure as she puts on the jacket. "Are sure this is alright Naruto? What if you catch a cold?"

To her surprise her fellow blond laughs, proudly mocking that statement. "I never caught a cold in my life!" _Not when you have giant malicious surly old furball sealed inside you keeping you healthy and fucking hyper_.

**"Love you to kit…"** Only an idiot would not get the blatantly thick sarcasm from the fox.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

Going up the snow covered path of the mountain the now called Team Foxy and Natsu, Happy, and Lucy try making it through the heavy snow coming down. With Naruto's jacket zipped up she was surprised it is keeping her warm, granted the thing is huge on her but surprisingly soft and comfy. Looking over she sees Mirajane also warm despite the short sleeves but Naruto's red coat really looks big on her.

Ahead of her and Mira she saw Naruto amazingly unaffected by the cold and Natsu with Happy on the rosette haired man's arm. "What job brought Macao here anyway?" Lucy calling out through the high winds. How can Naruto and Natsu not be bothered by this weather?!

"He came to slay some Vulcan; I think that's what he said." Naruto calls out while keeping his eyes and senses sharp.

"HEY MACAO! WHERE ARE YOU BUDDY!?" Natsu roars out for which he gets the back of his head slapped by Mirajane and Naruto. "What was that for?!"

"You want to cause an avalanche!?" both answer sternly.

Lucy giggles watching Natsu pout. Naruto's eyes widen as his senses scream at him. He sharply looks up only for him and Natsu to be slammed by two large snow balls.

"NATSU/NARUTO-KUN!" Mirajane and Lucy yells out.

Both ladies quickly back up as a large creature slams into the ground in front of them shooting up snow. As it begins to clear they see a giant primate looking creature with white fur on its upper body except his bare muscular chest, and finally with massive muscular arms, pointy ears and head. It smells the air creeping out Lucy.

"Human women..!" It actually speaks with a deep voice!

Soon a lecherous smile appears as it surprises both ladies on grabbing them around the waists and running off. And Lucy screaming for Natsu and Naruto.

XxX ~ Summit of Mt. Hakobe ~ XxX

_How did we get ourselves into this mess!?_ The buxom blond mentally whines.

Inside a gigantic cave made of pure ice a slightly frighten Lucy stands beside a calm Mirajane as they both watch the Vulcan dancing around the two while gyrating his hips back and forth. Lucy interlocks her arm with Mira's as the Take-Over wizard keeps her eyes on the giant monkey.

"Why is this giant ape so excited?!" Lucy asks out loud.

Mirajane raises a finger with her free hand, explaining academically. "Vulcan males are attracted to human females. Long story short they're perverts."

Lucy eyes almost bulge out of their sockets looking at Mira as both soon slightly lean back with the Vulcan looking at them with a creepy lecherous smile.

_My first time is not going to be with some creepy giant ape pervert!_ Lucy roared in her head.

Lowering her free hand Mirajane first hears noise behind the Vulcan as Lucy pales. Three more of the giant white apes jump out of the shadows dancing around with the first. The buxom blond starts shaking as Mira slightly narrowed her eyes keeping her focus on all of the Vulcans.

"HEY YOU BIG APES!" Hearing a familiar voice almost makes Lucy smile as she looks to the entrance. "WHERE IS MACAO?! TELL ME!" Natsu roars as he charges in.

As quickly as her smile came Lucy jaw nearly drops seeing Natsu slip on the ice floor with his sandals, slamming on his back and slides passed all of them with the, now the four Vulcans blinking thinking they heard something. Mira's eyes narrow as large bat-like wings appear on her back as she flies holding Lucy and stays in the air. The four beasts look up dumbfounded while Lucy hugs Mira as the said woman looks down at the Vulcan.

_Glad Naruto-Kun taught me all those strength training exercises with those special seals or this would be really hard right now._ Mirajane mentally thanking her closest best friend.

Lucy sweat drops and winces seeing her new friend Natsu slam into the ice wall. "Why does he always feel like being dramatic?"

Mira keeps her gaze on the Vulcan, choosing to concentrate on the Vulcans than Lucy's curiosity "You lot have all been very naughty and I would like to know where our friend Macao is please." Mira asks in her usual soft voice but underlined with a strong tone.

The four apes tilt their heads while scratching them. They look at each other as Natsu gets back up. "You guys understand what we're saying right?! Macao is a human man; he came here about a week ago! Now where you assholes hiding him!" The four look over to Natsu blinking.

Lucy only gawks at Natsu then looks to Mira who sighs. "He's always like this isn't he?"

"Yep, pretty much… FOXY!" Mira voice echoes through the cave.

The first Vulcan feels a weight landing on his body, shifting his head to his right he sees a blond human man sitting on his shoulder glaring at him. "You threw giant snow balls at me and Natsu, then kidnap Mira-Chan and Lucy. I am so kicking your Ero-primate ass's Dattebayo."

The Vulcan got mad at the ninja on his shoulder, and took a wild swing to get him off. Naruto flips over the Vulcan and lands behind him before twisting around and firing his own punch, slamming his fist into the creature's back and making him stagger and fall to the icy floor.

The other three were going in rage to take the intruder out, but were all stopped because Natsu gets in front of them, sliding on the ice and managing to stop for once to gain some ground. Leaping forward, Natsu rose a harsh sandal-heel kick into the middle Vulcan's face, making him fly back as well from the force.

Natsu lands from the blow and was going for another when he slips, again, and falls flat on his face, skidding between the two perverted monkeys. A second of silence passes before the Vulcans take to beating the crap out of Natsu, a wild flurry of blows going between the three.

Lucy was staring in surprise at the entire thing. Natsu was, more or less, flailing about in rage, whilst Naruto was keeping his cool and going for the joint, which reminds her to wince as Naruto made the elbow lock he was giving the one monkey start to hurt, and the popping was horrible.

"This is so unreal!"

Mirajane was just smiling, watching in amusement as the beasts got their deserved beatings. "It's just their way. Foxy-kun is quite the Ninja, he doesn't fight halfhearted... Though he does tend to be just as rowdy sometimes."

As if to prove her point, Naruto kicks the Vulcan to the ground and huffs, crossing his arms and yelling. "Did that get through you thick skull, pinhead? Cause there's more comin' if you don't tell me where Macao is! No answer? Then come get another can of punishment, Dattebayo!"

As the punishment from Naruto continues, Natsu finally gets the upper hand, kicking one so hard it slides along the ice away, and wrestling the other from its arm and head lock over his head and slamming it into the floor. "DAMMIT YOU PERVERTED YETI'S! YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE MY FRIEND IS NOW! MACAO!"

Jumping up into the air Natsu was going for a dropping heel kick, but was then tackled by the fourth Vulcan, and slammed into the ice before being rolled up into a pseudo-ball and flung at the fight with Naruto.

Naruto heard the rumble behind him and didn't even hesitate to jump out of the way; looking to see it was Natsu, flailing around as he collided with the Vulcan he was fighting. The fight was going on for quite some time, and Naruto was not pleased with their inability to take on four perverted monsters. "Natsu! Time to eat!"

Natsu groaned as he got up from being dizzy, shaking himself clear. Seeing Naruto he seen the familiar signals and grinned. "Oh yeah, baby, give me that FIRE!"

Naruto aimed right for Natsu. "Open wide! _**Katon: Gōkakyū No Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**_" With that a large ball of fire spewed from Naruto's mouth, forming a giant ball and leveling towards Natsu.

Lucy was livid. "WHAT IN THE WORLD!? NARUTO! I THOUGHT WE WERE YOUR TEAM! WHY WOULD YOU TRY AND HURT NATSU!" She couldn't believe Naruto would even think of attacking her team mate, her eyes wide in shock as she tried to think of why.

Mirajane giggled hard, having a hard time trying to keep Lucy up with her laughing. "Oh Lucy-san, I thought you knew by now with Natsu-kun. Fire doesn't even affect him, he eats every ember whole!"

Lucy blinks, remembering how he ate the fire from that scumbag Bora. Still, it didn't make sense to her why Naruto would try and attack Natsu. Though her eyes went wide once more as her jaw drops. Happy, who was eating a fish again on Mirajane's shoulder, laughed. "Aye, Natsu and Naruto are quite the team. When Natsu's running on smoke, Naruto can give him some firepower. Though I still wonder how Naruto isn't part Dragon myself. Breathing Fire like Natsu. And without even having it exist inside him in the first place? Very confusing."

Natsu gobbled up the huge ball of Fire, cheeks bulging as he sucked every wisp and ember into his gullet. Finally finishing he sighed and pats his belly. "Man, most fire is generic and tastes ok, sometimes I get bad ones like Bora's substitute fire, but I ALWAYS love a good Fire Jutsu for a meal!"

Grinning manically, her slams his fists together, fire pouring around him. "Naruto! Line 'em up for me!"

Naruto was already on it, slapping each and blowing raspberries in their faces. As they started chasing them, he dodges their attempts to tackle him and scribbles on their faces. Once they surrounded him, Naruto grins, holding the marker he used. "Marked and ready!" The Vulcans could only look to each other and see Naruto had drawn on their faces. One with make-up looking like a lady, another had a weird red lip extension and shadowed eyes with white stuff all over, the third with a crab and seagull on his face, and another with random scribbles. Looking back to that one Naruto hummed. "too bad I had no time to really get artsy with you. See ya!" And with that he leaps out of the way.

Before the Vulcan could jump, Natsu clasped his hands together and blew through them. "**FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR**!" A spiraling flame was sent directly at the four Vulcans, and it hit immediately, setting them all ablaze.

As the fire danced, Naruto stood by Natsu, landing by him, and held up some of their lunch they brought. "Roast some marshmallows?" Though their victory was short lived, as the Vulcans came for the fire, their faces clean, and looking very mean. "...So much for that plan..."

Natsu groaned, holding his stomach, clearly not happy. "I lost all that delicious fire for nothing? Aww man... What a waste, surely they could have just been vanquished and we be done with this. Now that fire will go out before we are through."

Naruto's eye twitched as he had a very do-able, high chance of succeeding, plan. But he knows he will be hunted down and badly hurt for doing it right in front of Mirajane. "Well... It was a good life. Cover your eyes Mira-Chan, Lucy, you too Natsu, you don't wanna see this."

The girls looked at each other as they land but do what they were told.

Natsu looked at Naruto confused, and was starting to ask. "What kind of plan you even thinking about Naruto? We just hit them with a full fire assault! What else can we do?"

Naruto sighs as he steps up and creates a few clones. "Just... Don't say I didn't warn you." All clones and Naruto himself put their hands up in a familiar cross seal, and the Vulcan start charging at him recklessly, howling to beat him lifelessly. "This will hurt..." Sweat dropping, he made one last prayer. _I really wish I didn't have to do this!_

Just as the Vulcans were about to strike, all Naruto's went up in smoke, covering everywhere. As it cleared, everyone looked to see what happened, Vulcans curious as to why someone would explode... Then they stared with eyes turning to heart and their jaws on the floor, tongues rolling out onto the floor, as in front of them were a few VERY voluptuous women, all naked, and posing provocatively for them.

"~oh, don't you brutes have anything better to do? ~ we're waiting~!" their voices soft and welcoming.

With that, the Vulcan's noses erupted into fountains of blood and their bodies were sailing back into the walls, knocking themselves unconscious from rapid-blood loss. Natsu to a less extent just had a minor powerful jet of blood send him on his back unconscious as well.

As the clones dispel and Naruto return to his normal self he looks over to Natsu in sheer disbelieving shock. _To think Natsu of all people is actually bit of a pervert. Hāremu no Jutsu, finds the inner perv no matter who you are_.

Removing their hands from their eyes Lucy and Mirajane look around in surprise seeing the four Vulcan plus Natsu unconscious on the group with silly goofy smiles on their faces. Looking over to Naruto they see the Sennin only shrugs while thanking Kami he gave Happy a fish. The talking cat was too busy eating to see what he used.

Lucy runs over to Natsu trying to wake him up while Naruto and Mirajane walk over to the unconscious Vulcan. Both with Happy now on the blond's shoulder again waiting quietly as light envelopes the four giant apes. Lucy looks over in surprise while Natsu begins to stir.

With the light fading as the buxom blond begins helping stand up Natsu who was about to say something to Naruto till seeing a familiar face. "Macao!"

Lying unconscious is a man in his thirties and about Natsu's height with dark blue hair slicked back a stubby chin. Wearing dark blue shirt with silver 'S', brown trousers black shoes, over his outfit is white trench with blue lining. Mira kneels down beside the man as Natsu runs over beside her with Lucy looking on dumbfounded.

Soon where the other three Vulcan were now there are three unconscious human men. "What is this? These guys were those perverted monkeys?" Lucy feels her eye twitching.

"Something like that." She turns looking to Naruto now standing beside her. "You see Vulcan possess people and take over their bodies for themselves."

Happy nods, smiling wickedly. "Aye, Their nothing but rotten body snatches. Besides being massive uber perverts."

Taking out a scroll and kneeling down Naruto unrolls it on the frozen ground. Lucy sees strange letters written on the paper then sees her fellow blond going through odd hand signs. Slamming his right hand on paper's center it soon glows as Lucy sees first-aid supplies appearing out of a puff of smoke!

_What was that! Is that that strange fūinjutsu stuff?_ Lucy's mind wanders till seeing Naruto walk over to Natsu.

Naruto gave Natsu some supplies. "Help me with these guys Natsu."

Smiling wide and rubbing the blood from his nose, Natsu follows the blond ninja. "You bet!"

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

After some quick patching up, Naruto made clones and had them take the three guys possessed by Vulcan back to Magnolia. The blond Sennin recognized them as just some folks who lived in town. The clones quickly took them to the hospital while they took Macao to their medical wing in Fairy Tail.

Lucy sits beside Macao's bed as Romeo sits in her lap trying not to cry. Natsu paces around the room while Naruto stands on the other side with Mira sitting in a chair in front of the blond. His large warm hands rest gently on her slim shoulders, one of her own hands interlocks with his fingers.

Hugging Romeo from behind, Lucy gently rocks him back and forth with her chin softly resting on his head. Humming gently trying to soothe the crying boy, Lucy looks over between Macao and to Naruto and Mirajane.

The door opens to the room with the guild master walking in. "Calm down Natsu, Macao is fine he just needs some rest."

"Think we will all feel better when he wakes up Jiji." Naruto responses looking over to Makarov.

The old wizard nods sitting into a chair his size with Natsu slumping into one glaring at the ground. His cerulean eyes shift to everyone in the room.

"This is the one time…" Naruto's voice is soft but is above a whisper. "I wish I could understand what you two are going through, Natsu, Romeo."

While the said two plus Lucy look at the blond with confusion Mira lightly grips her friend's hand tighter. Makarov says nothing as he lightly grips his cane harder. Before anyone could ask what Naruto was saying they all hear rough groan from the bed.

Romeo's eyes widen as a tearful smile forms on his face. "TOU-SAN!"

"Romeo?" Macao's voice sounding tired. Trying sit up he only falls back down as his son leaps from Lucy to hugging his father tightly.

The sight you could not help but smile warmly seeing father and son reunited. Macao rubs his son's soothingly as he looks to the people in the room. "How long?"

"It's been a week since you went to Mt. Hakobe. You had us all worried my friend." Makarov speaks first.

Macao nods as Naruto takes over. "Next time, take some back up with you. Wakaba or, hell, even me. Unless I am with Mira-Chan, just come find me next time."

The older fire Mage does have the decency in looking sheepish. "As the lad said my friend. Come find one of us or Naruto at the very least." Makarov speaks again coming over beside the bed.

Macao nods while Romeo who calmed down looks Natsu and Naruto smiling. "Thanks Niisan, Natsu, Mira-Chan, Lucy-San."

The buxom blond smiles along with Mira, while Naruto ruffles Romeo's hair with his hand. Natsu gives thumbs up with a large smile.

XxX ~ xx ~ XxX

The guild that had been oddly quiet when seeing Naruto and Natsu bring in Macao begin cheering seeing the flare wizard coming out with Romeo beside him. The others soon follow as Mira retakes to the bar letting Levy happily go back to her table. Sitting back on a stool Lucy keeps a keen eye seeing Natsu and Naruto talking with Macao while Romeo plays with Happy.

Lucy smiles as she looks back to Mirajane. "This guild is really just like one big family."

Mira looks up with a warm smile. "So, Welcome home Lucy-Chan."


End file.
